The Corenthius Charm
by AKANinaBlack
Summary: Draco gets taken & beaten. 2 of his friends (1werewolf&1neighbor) come 2 save him. However due 2 a recently made ban against dark creatures they r thrown in Azkaban. I guess no one knew they were Animagus'
1. Just Like Always

The Corenthius Charm  
  
Chapter One: Just Like Always  
  
POOM! The sound echoed through the room as the silvery-blond-haired boy's body slammed right into the marble wall. He fell to the floor with a groan and a thud. Why? Why does he do this to me? The man in front of him lowered his wand. He, half-mockingly, began to speak. "Honestly Draco," he began. He shook his head in disappointment. "When will you ever learn?" He crouched down as he continued. "Accepting who you are and how this family runs would make your life much more pleasant. Resisting will only bring you more pain." The boy called Draco only looked up at his cruel, Death-eater father. Anyone in the world could see he was petrified of him, doing his best too hold back the heavy tears threatening to falls from his eyes.  
  
Lucius subconsciously shoved a lock of long, silvery-blond hair away from his face before grabbing Draco from the front collar of his robes and heaving him onto his feet. His wand was quickly raised again to point at his son's bruised and bloody body. "I'll give you one more chance to accept who you are and what kind of family you come from. Become a Death-eater, Draco. Join the Dark Lord and his loyal servants and be great," Draco was surprised his legs hadn't given way from beneath him after being thrown around so much. However, he suddenly felt dizzy. As he heard his father's voice move further and further away he shouted, "I would never become part of your filthy group of Death-eater scum! No matter what you do to me!" Then before he knew it he was back on the floor, unconscious with his father looming over him, his eyes now filled with malice.  
  
Suddenly he felt a voice pound into his head. "CRUCIO!" Draco let out a deafening scream in agony. His entire body felt engulfed in flame. It was as if acid now flowed through his veins. His entire body was writhing, twitching uncontrollably and his head spinning with the worst kind of migraine you could ever imagine. It felt as if it would never end. Then suddenly it was over. Though only a few seconds had passed, it felt as if an eternity of pain just went by. He clutched his head which still felt like it was about to explode. His entire body continued to twitch as he gasped for breath. He could no longer hold back the tears. At the sight this, Lucius looked at him with disgust and kicked him hard in the stomach leaving Draco gasping even more for breath.  
  
Draco felt himself burning with anger. He had known the question before his father had even opened his mouth. He wanted to do something, escape somehow, but there was nothing he could do. With neither wand nor fist could he defend himself. His father had taken his wand and he was defenseless. There was no way he could ever win, and even so, he wasn't planning on saying yes, no matter what the consequences. He couldn't. Not after what happened last year. Last year, the girl he liked.and flirted with a lot, (much to her displeasure ^_~) lost her only direct family. her father. How did he die? At the hand of a female Death-eater, with a heart much like Lucius': none. He couldn't stand the thought of himself doing that to someone. The very thought made him sick. He could see the look on her face if he had ever turned up at Hogwarts with the Dark Mark on his arm. It was a look of utter disgust and disbelief. For she was his friend but never liked him the way he did her (which seemed to bother her a lot considering how much Draco hit on her) ::painful smile:: But he knew that she'd utterly hate him if he was ever to become a Death-eater. Besides.he knew that any second now they'd be coming. His friends. They were bound to know by now that it had happened again and they'd get him out of here and back to Hogwarts. Just like always.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what did you think? Please review! This is my very first fic and I really want to know if it's any good. If you're lazy just say good or ok or bad or something short and I'll still be happy that you even reviewed at all. If you have any suggestions please let me know. And if you review I'll also leave an authors note in the beginning of my next chapter in response to what you say, so if you want your name in the next chapter, please review! Thanks a lot!  
  
Credit to be given: "Moony" for finding all my grammar mistakes and reading it through this chappy for mistakes and such.  
  
"Prongs" for reading through to see if it needed any editing  
  
Amanda for telling me if I had enough detail and for proof reading.  
  
There! Now my friends can't complain that I didn't give them credit! Lol  
  
In the next chapter: In the next chapter I shall bring a few more characters to the story. They're OCs but please read anyway. I guarantee you'll like them. Fred and George too! ^_^ 


	2. Dormitory Chaos

{}Author's Note{}

{{{EVERYONE READ THE FIRST RESPONSE!!! It will explain the Flobberworm}}}  
{{{This fic is now officially gonna be post OOTP cuz I JUST realized it  
won't work with Fred and George otherwise}}}  
Oh and NOTE: whenever u see "{{{}}}" around something it means that it's important. Also, NOTE: Whenever I type "{{}}"around a sentence or something, it means that  
whatever is between the "{{}}"s is a THOUGHT. Thank you.

Briana: "that was good. woah. i didn't no u could write like that. wow. that was good and i mean it. wow. kk i just have one thought. PUT ME IN THIS! I DON'T EVEN NEED TO BE A REAL CHARACTER. JUST NAME ME!"-Ha. Yer wish shall be granted. YOU R NOW MOONY'S FLOBBERWORM! lol. Haha! I can see her now!: Briana: O.o -- lol! xD  
  
Parselmouth Princess: I UPDATED! ARENT YOU PROUD? n.n And ty I started writing a MARAUDER FIC! Weeee  
  
Moony: What duz that have to do with my fic....well anyway REJOICE I UPDATED! No complaining now! MWAHA!  
  
Ihni: Woo yeah! Draco violence IS great and aren't we lucky? THERE WILL BE MORE VIOLENCE! YES! Okay I yell a lot...heh oh well I'm a little nuts what can I say. ...okay maybe more than a little...hehehe  
  
Atiannala: Thanks for that correction. It woulda been kinda dumb for LUCIUS to say You-know-who lol and also CRABBE AND GOYLE MAY BE IN THIS lol it'll be great!  
  
Fuschia Nicole: arse...luv that word lol but anyway. Well Draco had to have other friends! Also ...I dunno me and Rachel come up with the weirdest things. She writes them more ofter tho COUGHPARSELMOUTH PRINCESSCOUGH  
  
Micheel: ty for reviewing exactly the way I asked ::cough:: n.n : Very good! HE HE HE lol REVIEW BETTER NEXT TIME jk jk lolness  
  
Wormtail: WHO R U! (I dun like wormtail lol) I MUST DESTROY YOU FOR RUINING MY FATHER (Sirius, duh). ::snarl:: I liked yer review though! Lol I may spare u if you keep reviewing like that. I think yer Michelle though so that's also a good reason lol.  
  
Lynetta Keladry Loski: He is too! ...ok sort of...sometimes...HE's A PEST. (you'll see)  
  
{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }

Chapter 2: Dormitory Chaos  
  
::boing! boing!:: He felt something on his bed......something heavy. "GET- OFF ME!!!" came a muffled voice from the scarlet and gold-sheeted bed. It was 7 in the morning and someone was jumping on his bed. THE HORROR!

"Now why would I wanna do that?" came a girl's voice. George instantly knew who she was. That's right: SHE, a GIRL in the BOYS dorms!

"NINA! I'M WARNING YOU!" He shouted. The girl called Nina continued to jump.

"Leave me alone!" She pouted. "I'm having fun!!!!" Fred poked his head from his bed-sheets knowing something interesting was about to happen. His girlfriend sat on his bed and began to watch as well.

"Uh, Nina?" she began. "I don't think that's such a good-" Suddenly, George pulled Nina's ankle, causing her to tumble to the floor and land on her butt. "...idea," Rachel cringed. Fred fell out of bed laughing. George chuckled at this.

"Thanks Rachel! Ya think ya could have told me ANY LATER? YEESH!"

"Oh, shut up!" came Rachel's impatient reply. George decided to taunt Nina.

"Haha!" he said mockingly.

"Shut up!" Nina cried. George stuck his tongue out and made a face at Nina. Nina just glared. Fred began to turn a light shade of purple and was banging the floor with his fist. Everyone stared.

"Uh...Fred?" came Rachel's uncertain voice. Then suddenly Nina felt something very big and heavy crash into her back.

"RAAAAAAAGH!!! DIE FOWL CREATURE!!! DIIIIIIIE!!!" It was George.

"WHAT THE HECK? GET OFF ME!!! HA!" Nina elbowed him hard in the chest. He gasped for breathe for a moment. {{Damnit!}} Realizing the stupidity of what she had just done Nina scrambled to her feet, and ran for the door, but Fred was faster. He grabbed Nina by the hood of her robes suspending her in midair. He was about to punch her, but luckily Rachel stopped him. {{Man! He will do ANYTHING for her! YEESH!!! Lucky for me though I suppose...hehe.}}

"Now Fred...," Rachel lectured.

"But-but-"

"No."

"But-"

"No!"

"But-"

"Fred!"

"Rachel!" Everyone looked at him for a moment. "WHAT?" He said. "SHE DID ATTACK GEORGE!"

"Actually, he attacked me-" Nina said impatiently, still suspended in the air by Fred.

"Erm-that's besides the point- Just shut up Nina!"

"It is not!"

"It is too!"

"It is not!"

"It is too!"

"SHUT UP!" came Rachel's annoyed voice. Fred had began to swing Nina dangerously in the air.

"Sorry Rach. Heh heh."

Why?" ventured George.

"Why, what?" said Rachel.

"Why should they shut up?"

"Well, I'm confuzzled," Nina said before getting an odd sort of look from Fred followed by being dropped indignantly onto the floor with a thud.

"ARGH!!!!" Rachel shouted. "BECAUSE THEY'RE BUGGING ME!!!" She sighed and sat down on Fred's bed. "I give up," she said simply, bending over slightly and folding her arms on her legs.

"NO!" Nina cried. "YOU HAVE TO SAVE ME!" At that Fred and George began to crack their knuckles. They began to creep toward her. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Nina yelled and she ran from the room for dear life.

Nina was a girl with dark brown hair and matching brown eyes. She was 15 years old and was five foot one and three quarters, exactly. She didn't know much about her mother for she had died just after Nina was born. All she really knew was that her name was Katherine. Her father however- oh she knew almost EVERYTHING about him. He was Sirius Black: the convicted murderer, and the one known as Padfoot due to his Animagus abilities. Lucky for her, she had inherited this rare ability. She could easily turn into the very thing her father could: a big, black dog called a Grim. She LOVED it. It was her favorite thing in the world. It was that very ability that had come to save her life in times of trouble. Without that ability, she was sure she could be dead...or at least hurt badly. Hehe. ANYWAY, she only gained this information about her father a few years ago during her third year at Hogwarts: the year he'd escaped. She was terrified to hear about this, as was Remus. Remus Lupin. He was her god-father. Who else would be? Also, Remus' daughter, Erin, was the same age as Nina, Rachel and Draco. She had long brown hair and matching eyes. She was a wee bit shorter than Nina. Nina's main fear was that her father would come and try to kill all three of them. She was so overjoyed when she found out he was innocent! She'd thought she'd never have a real parent. I mean sure, there was Remus and Erin and everything, but for some reason it just wasn't the same as having your real father. That's not to say she didn't love Remus though. She just wished sometimes that she had her real father and that if she did that he wouldn't try to kill her in her sleep! She wanted exactly what Sirius Black turned out to be: her loving, caring, true father."GET BACK HERE," called the twins in unison.

"NO," came Nina's panicking reply. Suddenly Nina missed a step...{{crap}} and she started falling down the steps towards the Common Room. And it was quite a fall. "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OWWWWW!!!!"

"Ha! She beat herself up FOR us!!!! That's priceless!" said George. Fred was just about to agree when a piercing scream rang through the staircase from the Boy's dormitory.

"Oh NO!" Nina basically SPRINTED up the steps to where they had left Rachel, Fred looking horrified at whatever the heck could have happened.  
  
Nina's POV  
  
The shriek rang through the hallways and I instantly knew what was happening. Though I basically ached all over it was nothing compared to what would be happening in a few seconds and I ran in to see Rachel writhing on the floor in agony, still shrieking. Fred looked on the verge of tears and George was simply confused and horrified and baffled all at once, but there were more important things going on at the moment. I quickly grabbed some floo powder.  
  
"Take care of her how_ever_," I ordered quickly, messing up my words in my rush. I figured they'd know I meant to take care of her however they could. Surprisingly they just nodded and I rushed off leaving them a little dazed.  
  
{{I hope he's alright. Crap}} By now I had ran to the Common room and entered the fireplace.  
  
"MALFOY MANOR!"

{}Author's Note{}  
  
I hope you like the cliffhanger! n.n!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm going to try and write more chapters now that its summer. Sorry I left u all hanging there. DON'T THROW SODA CANS AT ME! ::glances at Rachel:: ::. . .:: ::gets hit with soda can from fred:: DARN U FRED ::chased around house by fred:: AHHHHHHH! Lol Also I may not stick to the plot....too....annoying? I dunno. I'll try though. Tell me in your reviews what you want to happen. Stick to the original plot or no? Should anyone else help me in the manor? Any other suggestions are welcome and I'll try to add them I pwomise .  
  
Well til the next chappy, byyyyyyyyye! 


	3. Rescue?

Chapter 3: Rescue?

Nina's POV

"MALFOY MANOR!"

Never having quite mastered traveling by floo powder, I tumbled to the floor of the upstairs room I'd been in so many times before (never for something good). It occurred to me that it had been a long time since I had last been in the manor alone, and I quickly realized how stupid an idea this was. The adrenaline was already pumping through me in anticipation of the events about to unfold. How was I supposed to take on a Death Eater alone? Me, a fifth year at Hogwarts. It was ludicrous!

I was shaken from these doubts almost immediately by the piercing screams coming from downstairs, and with my heart pounding at the thought of my friends' torment and the extreme danger all three of us were in, I headed for the door out of the luxurious guest room, wand in hand.

The shrieking grew louder as soon as I took a left out of the room, almost making me wish I had never ventured out. Praying Narcissa or the house elves wouldn't be around, I crept along the hallway, keeping as far from the balcony as possible to avoid being seen. The shrieking was starting to make me nauseas, despite my best efforts to ignore it. I carefully passed the two other bedrooms, thrilled to see the doors closed, and began to descend the marble stairwell on the right that curved along the wall. _Next time I'm stealing the invisibility cloak and _running _this part_, I thought to myself, just as the shrieking stopped. I heard a muffled voice before a silence followed by gasping, as though it was a struggle to get the slightest bit of air into someone's lungs. _Gahh. Draco…_ The voice resumed its condescending tone and I realized I had stopped with the voice. I had crept halfway down the stairs and now realized the voice was coming from the room to the left of the foyer I was descending into.

To my horror, a house elf appeared, entering the foyer from a door on the other side leading to the kitchen. Its eyes grew wide as it saw me. "_Petrificus totalus,_" I said, in near-whisper. It fell with a thud I prayed was inaudible from the other room. Unfortunately my prayers were unanswered as the man's voice abruptly ceased once more, and my eyes grew wide.

The scariest man I've possibly ever met walked through the archway into the foyer before me and, before he could turn around and kill me or something, I instantly gasped out the spell, "expelliarmus!" sending his wand flying across the room. Thinking about it, "accio" might have been a better strategy, but hey, he couldn't kill me now, and that's saying something!

Originally facing the petrified house elf, he immediately whipped around to stare at me with a familiar loathing. A creepy, taunting smile crept across his face as he recognized his assailant. "Where's Potts? Too frightened to attend this time?" His voice was laced with a fake sort of politeness, which only made him seem more disgusting of a person. "Only need one of us to deal with the likes of you." Despite the face I was putting on, the panic was thick in me now. _Oh god, I'm such an idiot, I'm gonna die. _"Tsh. Don't kid yourself." The polite tone was gone. Gracefully and swiftly, he turned around in the direction of his wand, hand held out, and it began whizzing through the air to his hand. I hate that people can do that! PETRIFIC- he stepped back into the other room, out of sight, cutting off my spell, and my heart jumped, realizing he was about to regain his wand as it shot through the open doorway after him. It was all too fast, and there was nothing I could do to stop it! Funny, how such a simple object, derived from wood and probably bits of a creature would be my end, or at the very least, my torment.

And then, "RICTUSEMPRA!" A strained, but firm voice shot out the words, music to my ears, and with no other warning , the elder Malfoy was launched across the foyer and on the floor. I was never so happy to hear Draco's voice in my life. In fact, usually it's pretty annoying, but in this case, I was thrilled. Wondering how he got his wand at al, I ran down the stairs and my small bit of hope was torn away as I laid eyes on him. I was utterly horrified by his condition, not even daring to think how Rachel was.

Not only was he trembling, but blood was on the floor and he seemed unable to stand due to the torment and exhaustion. "NINA, BEHIND Y-" My eyes grew wide as I felt something comparable to a sword slash through my back, a spell I didn't recognize from that bastard in the foyer. With a startled, agonized scream, I arched back before collapsing to my hands and knees beside Draco. Now we were both incapacitated more or less, as we were both on the ground, positioned so that my hands were to the left of his legs. My wand was several feet to my left, just beyond my reach, but Draco still had his, and with wobbly legs, he began to stand.

"What are you thinking Draco?" Again, the poison apple-sweet voice. "Protecting your girlfriend?" _I'm NOT his girlfriend _A firmer, but condescending, parental tone took over."The very thought is ludicrous. I'm your father. You're supposed to respect me, Draco, if not out of acknowledgement that I am your elder and brought you into this world, then out of recognition that I am stronger than you, and always will be." He was slowly making his way towards us, and I was wishing more and more that I could apparate or that someone else would come to save us. I mean, there was a fireplace right beside us! Anyone! Remus? Or Rachel, or Fred and George, or Dad or Dumbledore, ANYONE, but we were alone with a madman, our fate in his hands, and I felt the panic begin to build up within me even stronger. "Wrong." There was a retaliating, indomitable glint in Draco's grey eyes that almost reassured me. The words that followed were spoken at almost the same time, Draco with a clever, determined "Lumos Solaras" a hair earlier than Lucius' cold, heartlessly spoken "Crucio." As they started to speak, I made a move for my wand, while I had the chance. Luckily, Draco's spell blinded Lucius before the cruciatus curse could take hold, and with luck on our side, we made a desperate dash for the fireplace. With a handful of floo poweder and a heart pumping adrenaline and endorphins, and I instinctively yelled "HOGWARTS, GRIFFINDOR COMMON ROOM" and we were on our way out of hell, free from the torment of the manor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~~~~~~

So hey guys. It's kind of been a while. Let me know what you think. I'm not too thrilled with it and might edit it, but there it is. Chapter 3. After 6 years. Longest wait you've ever had. _~Nina_


End file.
